Dark of Night
by ElenaRoan
Summary: When Legolas journeys from Mirkwood to Rivendell seeking answers to his unease and troubling dreams, little does he realise what awaits him and his gwador Aragorn. Originally written for Teitho Boo!.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Dreams

Story Name: Dark of Night  
Pen Name: Elena Roan  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: very dark  
Summary: When Legolas journeys from Mirkwood to Rivendell seeking answers to his unease and troubling dreams, little does he realise what awaits him and his gwador.  
Editor: Michelle  
Timeline: III 2990 (Aragorn 59 years old)  
Note: AragornStriderEstel

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dark Dreams**

He paused as he caught sight of the figure on the balcony and frowned. Late nights were not uncommon for him with the duties he had. For his son, however, they were uncommon except when on a long patrol or outside of their realm. Yet it was unmistakably his son who stood on the highest balcony in the Palace in indoor robes, his hair unbound and streaming around him in the gusting breeze.

"Ion nín (my son)?" he questioned softly, causing the younger elf to turn his head and look at him.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you, adar (father)," Legolas replied just as softly. "Forgive me, I shall go elsewhere."

"You have not disturbed me," Thranduil quickly replied, "but it is not common to see you this late."

He saw his son hesitate for a few moments then shake his head with a small smile that seemed to be directed at himself: "It is nothing, adar (father). Merely my overactive imagination."

"Perhaps it will help to speak of it; it must be troubling indeed to keep you wakeful."

"It is most likely nothing, adar (father). I do not know why I have allowed myself to get so worked up over it."

Thranduil regarded his son for a few moments, then spoke again: "If you were out in the field, would you be second guessing your feeling?"

Legolas' eyes snapped up to meet him and Thranduil knew he had touched on something the younger elf hadn't considered, or hadn't wanted to consider.

"No," Legolas answered with a sigh, seeming to need to force himself to accept the feeling, "no, I would be trying to get to his side whatever it took and whatever stood in the way."

"Who, ion nín (my son)? Estel?" Legolas nodded and Thranduil continued: "What are you sensing?"

"Danger. Darker than the darkest night." Legolas turned troubled eyes on his father. "Would that that was all that has me on edge."

"What else?"

"Troubling dreams have plagued my sleep."

"Dreams of Estel?"

Legolas nodded. "Yes, surrounded by impenetrable darkness."

"Do you know where he is?"

"In his last letter he said he was heading off with the Dùnedain (rangers) again. I have not heard anything since."

"Perhaps Elrond or the twins will know how to locate him. They have worked closely with the Dùnedain (rangers) over the years."

Legolas nodded and for a long moment looked like he was not going to say anything more. And so it startled Thranduil slightly when he did speak.

"Aran nín (my king), I request permission to journey to Imladris."

Thranduil was speechless for a moment, rarely did Legolas become so formal with him and even rarer was for him to do so in private. That he had done so spoke of how much it was troubling him, particularly now that he was not able to dismiss it any more.

"Permission granted, Legolas," Thranduil managed to say without too long a hesitation. "You may leave in the morning once you have spoken to the Captain of the Guard regarding your duties and an escort."

"Hannon le (thankyou)," Legolas replied, flashing a grateful smile at Thranduil.

Thranduil returned the smile, "Go find some rest now, ion nín (my son)."

Legolas nodded the graceful nod that somehow only he could manage and moved quietly past his father into the corridor.

"Ion nín (my son)," Thranduil called before he'd gone completely; prompting him to look back at him, "take care, stay safe. And contact me if you need help."

"I will, adar (father). Hannon le (thankyou)," Legolas replied, then he was gone to seek his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Foreboding

Story Name: Dark of Night  
Pen Name: Elena Roan  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: very dark  
Summary: When Legolas journeys from Mirkwood to Rivendell seeking answers to his unease and troubling dreams, little does he realise what awaits him and his gwador.  
Editor: Michelle  
Timeline: III 2990 (Aragorn 59 years old)  
Note: AragornStriderEstel

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dark Foreboding**

A soft footstep from the doorway stilled the movements of the two tending to their horses.

"Ada (dad)," one of them greeted the elf at the door softly.

"Any word?"

"No. He has not returned to base camp since they went out. But that is not unusual, none of the Dùnedain missions are standard or within specific time frames, many other Dùnedain have not reported back in yet either," Elrohir answered.

Elrond sighed at the news.

"What is it, ada (dad)?" Elladan asked, stepping away from his horse and moving to where he could look his father in the eyes.

Elrond smiled and shook his head. "Probably nothing more than the anxieties of an old parent fretting about his child."

"Do you truly believe that?" Elrohir questioned quietly, almost gently.

"No, but it is my hope."

"Well...we should ride out again and see if we can locate our Hope," Elladan responded, already looking around the stables for fresh mounts, his eyes pausing briefly on the young spirited stallion that Glorfindel was training before continuing on. The older twin would never think of borrowing that horse, the elven horse was already fiercely loyal to the Balrog Slayer.

Before any of them could get further in their plans and thoughts their attention was drawn by the sound of horse hooves in the courtyard. The three of them exited the stables just in time to see Legolas swing down from his mount.

"Mae govannen Hîr Elrond, Hîr Elladan a Elrohir (well met Lord Elrond, Lords Elladan and Elrohir)," Legolas said, stepping towards them and bowing slightly in the traditional elven greeting.

"Mae govannen caun Legolas (well met prince Legolas)," Elrond returned, doing the same. "What brings you here?"

When Legolas swallowed nervously, Elrond realised with a start that it wasn't a regular visit.

"Shall we go to my study and speak of it there?" he offered and received a grateful nod from the prince.

As Elrond motioned for the prince to precede him and his twin sons to join him, several servants appeared in the courtyard to take the horses and show the prince's rather puzzled escort to where they could clean up from their ride.

"Where is Estel?" Legolas asked as Elrond quietly closed the door to his study behind them.

"Still with the Dùnedain (rangers)," Elladan answered.

"Why?" Elrohir asked, following on so close to his twin's words that one almost couldn't tell that it had been a different elf who had asked.

Legolas sat down with a sigh and unconsciously ran his hands over his hair, tidying it uneasily.

"What troubles you, caun neth (young prince)?" Elrond questioned gently.

"A baseless dread and dark dreams," Legolas answered softly.

"About Estel?" Elrohir questioned intently, trying to keep his alarm out of his voice and face. The younger twin was spared having it exposed when the wood elf just nodded without looking at him.

The three dark haired elves sat there for a moment, then Elladan abruptly got to his feet and moved towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Legolas questioned, the action having startled him.

"To arrange for horses, it will take too much time to get there if we walk."

"Get where?"

"The Dùnedain base camp," Elladan answered as he disappeared through the door.

"Ion nín (my son), ask Glorfindel to accompany you," Elrond called after his vanishing son.

"Yes, ada (dad)," floated back through the doorway.

"What do you know that I do not?" Legolas asked intently, fixing his penetrating blue eyes on the remaining two elves.

"Not much," Elrohir replied, making a face, "but what we do know is that there are now two who have a nameless anxiety about Estel and therefore it is past time we went and found him."

"Who else?" Legolas asked, before answering his own question as the pieces fell into place. "Hîr Elrond (Lord Elrond)?"

The elf lord nodded in confirmation before speaking. "Knowing Elladan everything will be ready for you to depart very soon. You may wish to take some time to prepare yourself, Legolas, the base camp is not close and Estel is likely not close to the camp."

Legolas nodded and silently left the room.

"I shall go speak to the kitchen," Elrohir stated softly as he too rose and left the room, leaving the Lord of Imladris to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Tidings

Story Name: Dark of Night  
Pen Name: Elena Roan  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: very dark  
Summary: When Legolas journeys from Mirkwood to Rivendell seeking answers to his unease and troubling dreams, little does he realise what awaits him and his gwador.  
Editor: Michelle  
Timeline: III 2990 (Aragorn 59 years old)  
Note: AragornStriderEstel

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dark Tidings**

He glanced up from the map he was studying intently as another Dùnadan rode into the camp. Normally he would allow the man to choose his next actions, whether to seek the healing tent, tend his horse, report directly to him, or a myriad of other things that were entirely at the discretion of the Rangers upon their return to base camp as long as at some point they reported on their mission. Normally. However this was far from normal. The man's entrance, though outwardly the same as any other, seemed to have an urgency about it and Halbarad was convinced that something was not right.

The man swung down from his horse and looked around. Halbarad recalled that his code name was Raven and was just about to call out to him when the Ranger spotted him and hurried over.

"What is the matter?" Halbarad asked the other man, trying to deny the dread building in him.

"I was scouting here," he replied, indicating an area on the map; prompting Halbarad to mentally run through the Rangers located in or near there. It was short and the name that stood out the most to the older Ranger was Strider's. "I came across a horse that had been killed."

Halbarad suddenly had a feeling he really didn't want to know any more but he asked anyway: "Killed?"

"Savaged would be a better word for it," Raven replied, running his hand through his hair. "Halbarad, it was Strider's horse."

Halbarad felt a chill race through him. "Was there any sign of Strider?"

"Aside from his equipment, which was still on the horse, no."

Halbarad froze in dread for a moment, then turned towards the open area where most free Rangers congregated after a mission and before being sent on another.

"I need a messenger!" he called over loudly to them.

Several of the Rangers looked at one another quickly, then a group of five headed in his direction, if he needed a messenger he likely needed others as well.

"What is it?"

"I need someone to take a message to Rivendell. Then I need several to go with Raven to where he found a dead horse and find out what you can."

As he spoke one of the Rangers in front of him flicked his eyes up to something happening behind Halbarad, then softly cleared his throat.

"Halbarad, I do not think you need to send a messenger to Rivendell any more," he quietly commented, waving a hand to indicate something or someone.

Halbarad turned to look and felt both instantly relieved and more concerned at the sight of the four elves, two dark haired and two golden haired, dismounting.

---

"They look like they are in a battle conference," Legolas commented softly as they rode up to the hidden base camp of the Dùnedain.

Glorfindel glanced across at the prince, he had been quieter than normal since they'd left Imladris and the ancient warrior was still trying to decide whether to pay extra mind to protecting the younger elf or step out of the way and watch him annihilate any opposition they encountered. For the prince was either out of his mind with worry, or suppressing the very real battle lust that could take an elf when a loved one was in danger.

But it was Elladan who answered. "Let us hope that it is merely their preparation for another mission and not a confirmation of our worst fears."

Legolas didn't reply but couldn't shake the feeling that it would only get worse before it got better. As they dismounted he noticed one of the Rangers with Halbarad indicate to him that they'd arrived, causing Aragorn's second in command to turn and look at them. He felt dread settle even heavier as he saw the myriad of emotions that chased each other across the Ranger's face; relief and fear being the prominent ones.

With a sigh he set off over to Halbarad, the twins half a step behind him flanking him and Glorfindel bringing up the rear.

"Greetings Prince Legolas, Lords Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel," Halbarad greeted them, a little nervously, as they reached him. "What brings you here?"

"Greetings Halbarad," Legolas replied for all of them, having to force himself to remember his manners. He felt tenser than the string on his bow. "We were hoping we could find out Strider's location."

"Well...," Halbarad stalled for a moment, then continued before any of the elves could do more than open their mouths to argue their case. "How about Raven tells you what he has discovered first."

The Ranger Halbarad indicated went a bit white as the four sets of elven eyes landed on him but gamely launched into his tale. "I was scouting out an area when I came across a dead horse. It had been savaged." He paused for a moment then took a breath. "I recognised the horse, it was Strider's. It still had all of his gear with it."

Legolas' face darkened, and the Rangers had to fight the instinct to back away from the elf, then he spun and started back towards the horses. The twins took one look at his face and stepped out of the way, leaving him for the much stronger ancient elven lord to handle.

Glorfindel grabbed the prince as he tried to move past, musing inside even as he tried to calm the enraged royal elf down that at least he knew what it was keeping him quiet now. Likely if they chanced to encounter any creatures of the shadow the prince would just bowl them over.

"Let me go," Legolas demanded, his eyes still fixed on his horse.

"Wait, we need to find out where he was to have any hope of finding him," Glorfindel answered, refusing to let go. Clear blue eyes, now flashing a fire that nearly seemed to scorch their target, met Glorfindel's. "I know you are worried, but racing into the wild without knowing where he was will not help."

"I can show you," Raven said softly, and nearly flinched as the comment drew the prince's gaze to him. "I can be ready to leave in half an hour." He nearly sighed in relief as the royal blond elf nodded curtly, pulled out of Glorfindel's grip and moved off.


	4. Chapter 4: Dark Discoveries

Story Name: Dark of Night  
Pen Name: Elena Roan  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: very dark  
Summary: When Legolas journeys from Mirkwood to Rivendell seeking answers to his unease and troubling dreams, little does he realise what awaits him and his gwador.  
Editor: Michelle  
Timeline: III 2990 (Aragorn 59 years old)  
Note: AragornStriderEstel

* * *

**Chapter 4: Dark Discoveries**

The five horses slowed to a stop as they reached the clearing just over a day's ride from base camp. Near the centre still lay the remains of Strider's horse, and from the appearance it was still untouched by scavengers. Raven had described the horse as having been savaged, that description was a big understatement; all four of the elves found themselves hoping that the poor animal had been dead before the wounds had been inflicted.

With a grave glance at each other Elladan and Elrohir dismounted and moved over to the horse. They'd known the horse was dead, but had had no idea it was this bad. The two blond elves dismounted slower and neither appeared in any hurry to go to the horse, if any of his companions had been in a position to see his face they would have seen dread flit through Legolas' eyes.

Glorfindel followed Legolas as he slowly moved in the direction of the horse, then took a few quick steps to gain the other elf's side, reaching out a hand to grip his shoulder as the prince seemed to sway slightly in the dimming light.

"Legolas? Are you well?" he asked softly, the question causing both twins to snap their heads around to regard the pair.

The twins looked at each other and after a quick silent conference Elrohir stood and quickly made his way to the two blond elves while Elladan continued the inspection.

"What is it?" the raven haired elf asked as he reached them, noting as he did so that Legolas did not seem to be looking at the reality around them but rather looking deeper into the unseen world.

"Darkness has melded itself with the plants here," The prince answered, though it seemed almost as if he had not heard the question. "Danger dwelt here, it has left its mark. Darkness long forgotten has shrouded this place. The trees shriek from it, the plants whimper, the animals shy away."

Elrohir was just starting to absorb what his friend was saying when he nearly leapt out of his skin as Legolas' eyes snapped up to meet his.

"We cannot stay here," The prince stated.

"Very well," Elladan answered softly from behind Elrohir, having abandoned his inspection when his attention was caught by the prince's words. "We shall camp elsewhere tonight and return tomorrow to search for tracks."

After they received a short nod from the prince Elrohir moved past him towards where Raven stood with the horses.

"Is there somewhere close by where we can camp for the night?"

Raven looked surprised. "Would it not be better to camp here? It is getting dark."

Elrohir shook his head. "Darkness has claimed this clearing, there will be no rest if we stay here."

"Well...," Raven said thoughtfully, though he was obviously puzzled, "there is a cave nearby, would that work?"

Elrohir hesitated for a moment and glanced back at Legolas, surprisingly receiving a nod in answer and turned back to the Ranger. "Yes, as long as it is not home to the shadow."

Raven looked at him oddly but led the way to the cave. The elves waited only long enough to get Legolas' nod of agreement before heading into the cave to set up camp.

Once the fire was burning merrily Legolas moved to stand near the cave entrance, gazing intently out into the night.

The twins shared a concerned look with Glorfindel, they all had seen elves that were more sensitive to the unseen world and wood elves in particular were more inclined that way but they'd never seen the prince like this. They'd actually expected that of the four of them if any showed this sort of reaction it would be Glorfindel as he was one of the few who could stand against the creatures who were more of that world than this.

Glorfindel rose silently and walked over to stand next to the prince.

"You should rest; we can stand guard easily enough," Glorfindel urged softly.

"No," Legolas replied. "Darkness haunts my dreams, rest does not seek me there."

Glorfindel turned to regard the other elf as he gazed out into the night. "How long?"

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, confused, breaking his concentration on the darkness outside the cave to look at Glorfindel.

"How long have you been unable to find rest?" Glorfindel pressed.

"Since the dreams started," Legolas hedged, unwilling to specify the exact amount of time.

"Then you should at least try to rest," Elrohir inserted softly, recalling that the dreams had started before the prince left Mirkwood and indeed had been one of the reasons for the trip. Taking in the travel time, the blond elf probably hadn't slept properly in over a week. "Please allow us to help; we may be able to keep the dreams from troubling you this night."

"You will be unable to help Estel if you collapse from exhaustion," Elladan added as Legolas looked at them uncertainly.

"Go," Glorfindel urged, "I shall stand watch."

Reluctantly the prince left the cave entrance and moved over to the twins, ignoring as best as he could the wide eyed stare of the Ranger. Elladan convinced him to eat while Elrohir arranged the sleeping rolls for the night. Once that was done and Legolas had finished eating, the twins got him to lie down, staring him into submission when he tried to argue.

"Your adar (father) taught you too well," Legolas complained as he complied.

"Thank you," Elladan responded with a smile.

"Now sleep," Elrohir added in a soft elvish command on the tail end of his brother's comment from his position near Legolas' head, his hand resting lightly on the prince's forehead. The blond elf managed a weak glare at them before his eyes glazed in elven sleep as the exhaustion he'd been refusing to acknowledge came to the fore.

Elrohir chuckled lightly while Elladan moved to mirror his twin on the other side of Legolas. Once he was in position and without even needing to glance at each other they both began singing softly.

Legolas sighed quietly and slipped deeper into sleep, below the level of elven dreams, causing them to smile but neither let up the song.


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Encounter

Story Name: Dark of Night  
Pen Name: Elena Roan  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: very dark  
Summary: When Legolas journeys from Mirkwood to Rivendell seeking answers to his unease and troubling dreams, little does he realise what awaits him and his gwador.  
Editor: Michelle  
Timeline: III 2990 (Aragorn 59 years old)  
Note: AragornStriderEstel

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dark Encounter**

Alertness came slowly as he woke from the deepest sleep he'd experienced since the dreams about his gwador (sworn brother) had begun. As reality solidified itself before his eyes he noticed the twins on either side of him, one quite obviously where he'd been when Legolas had fallen asleep the previous night.

"Do not tell me you have been there all night," the prince murmured softly as he attempted to clear the last of the sleep fogginess from his mind, a little annoyed at himself for failing to become instantly alert.

"Do not trouble yourself, Legolas," one of the twins answered.

"We rested our minds while still able to tend to your peace," the other continued, prompting a glare from the prince. He had enough trouble keeping track of their conversations when he was alert let alone half asleep.

Elladan chuckled, "Glorfindel and Raven alternated standing on watch."

"Did anything happen?" Legolas asked softly as he sat up, nearly mortified that he needed to ask.

"No," Elrohir answered, looking puzzled at the prince's expression.

"You needed the rest, caun neth (young prince)," Glorfindel inserted into the conversation, easily guessing the source of the blond elf's embarrassment.

"And if something had happened?" Legolas shot back.

"If you were needed I am sure the twins would have found some way to wake you."

Raven shifted a little uncomfortably, drawing the attention of the elves to him.

"Let us go see what tracks we can find," Elrohir suggested softly, receiving a curt nod from Legolas in reply.

"Eat first," Elladan interrupted, pushing some food into Legolas' hands and ignoring the glare he received from the prince.

Once Elladan was satisfied that all had eaten enough they broke camp and headed back to the clearing. Glorfindel was hovering close to the prince as they moved to the centre and began checking for tracks.

"I do not need you hovering over me," Legolas remarked testily to the Balrog Slayer after a few hours, his patience at an end from feeling crowded and the darkness he was sensing from all around them.

Glorfindel held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Very well, I shall leave you be. I was just concerned."

Legolas sighed and looked at him. "I know. Forgive me, I am worried about Estel."

"I know," the elf lord replied. "I shall give you some space, but forgive me if I continue to watch." That prompted a half smile and a small chuckle from the prince as the older elf moved off.

Legolas returned his attention to trying to figure out the tracks, many of which didn't seem to make any sense. After a bit he found some that seemed to lead away from the main part of the clearing and followed them, rather frustrated at the incomprehensible nature of much of what he had been trying to figure out but glad there was at least something that seemed to make sense. His frustration peaked again as the tracks seemed to vanish into thin air several meters from the tree line.

He crouched down to examine them closer, hoping that he would see something more. As he studied the ground the darkness that seemed to have permeated the land seemed to solidify around him. He tried to leap to his feet and draw his knives, even knowing that they were likely useless against whatever this was, but the darkness crashed through his senses first and he never felt himself fall.

Glorfindel had been glancing up to check on the prince every so often since he'd moved away and leapt to his feet the instant he saw the blond fall to the ground.

"Legolas!" he called as he raced over, the alarmed tone in his voice drawing the attention of the twins to the prince.

As the twins arrived next to him, Glorfindel reluctantly moved to the side to allow the two trained healers free reign and took up a guarding position as Raven came over. The Ranger's eyes were alarmed and he looked like he was at his limit of strange things he could deal with.

"Could you fetch the twins' saddlebags?" Glorfindel asked him softly, offering the adan (human) what reassurance he could.

The Ranger moved back towards the horses as Glorfindel turned his attention to the twins as one of them gave a short gasp. They'd rolled the prince onto his back and the Balrog Slayer could easily see the wood elf's eyes were closed.

The twins quickly checked that their friend was still in the land of the living, then began searching for the cause of his collapse. They quickly ruled out exhaustion as he'd slept well and deeply the previous night with his eyes open but they couldn't find one single explanation for his collapse or why his eyes were closed.

When Raven returned with the saddlebags they set about trying to rouse the unconscious elf with little success. Elladan was just about to try athelas when Legolas abruptly drew in a sharp breath, forced his eyes open and tried to sit up.

"Easy, mellon nín (my friend)," the older twin soothed, grabbing the other elf's shoulders and pushing him back down to the ground.

Legolas squeezed his eyes shut as his body let him know in no uncertain terms what it thought of his actions. He took a shaky breath and raised an equally shaky hand to his head.

"What happened?" the blond elf asked.

"We were hoping you could tell us," Elrohir answered, looking worriedly at his friend.

"How do you feel?" Elladan asked.

"Like several Mûmakil used me for a ball in a game of catch," the prince replied, opening his eyes again and blinking at Elladan, trying to focus on him.

"Anything in particular?" Elrohir pressed gently, causing the prince to sigh.

"My head feels like it is about to come apart at the seams," Legolas conceded reluctantly, "and my stomach has forgotten where it is supposed to reside."

"Think you could keep it down if we made you a tea for your headache and to settle your stomach?" Elladan asked softly.

Legolas went a distinct shade of green at even the thought. "I take that as a 'no'," Elrohir commented softly seeing his reaction.

"It would probably be a good idea to return to the cave," Glorfindel suggested. "I do not think this clearing is healthy."

"Think you can handle that?" Elladan asked Legolas seriously, receiving a determined nod from the elf in reply.

Gently the twins eased him into a sitting position, then held him there as he closed his eyes in reflex again and swayed slightly.

"Dizzy?" Elrohir asked softly.

"Very," the prince replied, opening his eyes again and trying to control his breathing.

The twins shared a concerned glance and began weighing up how quickly the prince would kill them if they carried him rather than helped him walk.

"Get me up, let us do this," Legolas commanded, guessing easily what was going through the two dark haired elves' heads.

"Are you sure?" Elladan questioned, his concern obvious.

"It will be worse if I am carried, I will have nothing to concentrate on nor be able to control it," Legolas answered firmly. "Let us leave this clearing, it unnerves me."

The twins shared another concerned glance, then carefully eased the prince to his feet. After he had regained his equilibrium they supported him as they made their way over to the horses. In spite of his arguments they refused to let him ride alone and put him in front of Elladan for the short but excruciatingly long ride back to the cave.

Once there they quickly unpacked the sleeping rolls again and laid Legolas down on one gently. That done Elrohir sat with the prince to monitor him while the others set up camp again.


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Disappearance

Story Name: Dark of Night  
Pen Name: Elena Roan  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: very dark  
Summary: When Legolas journeys from Mirkwood to Rivendell seeking answers to his unease and troubling dreams, little does he realise what awaits him and his gwador.  
Editor: Michelle  
Timeline: III 2990 (Aragorn 59 years old)  
Note: AragornStriderEstel

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dark Disappearance**

Wakefulness came slower for Legolas than it had the previous morning, but even for that difference he found himself wondering whether the previous day had happened at all as the twins were again hovering over him while he woke.

"How do you feel?" Elrohir asked softly, steadying him as he sat up.

"Sore," he admitted, rubbing his forehead, "and tired." He frowned as more details of the previous night filtered into the forefront of his mind; they'd woken him up fairly frequently in the early part of the night. "You were treating me as per a concussion, were you not?"

"Yes," Elladan confirmed, "that would explain your headache and nausea at least, though we found no visible injury."

"You may have hit your head when you fell. Even if it was not the cause, we would not take the risk," Elrohir added softly.

Legolas nodded slightly, taking it in. "When are we returning to the clearing?"

"I do not think your returning there is a good idea, caun neth (young prince)," Glorfindel stated, coming over and kneeling down in front of the wood elf.

"We need to find Strider," Legolas protested.

"I am not asking you to sit that out," Glorfindel reassured him. "Merely stay here and rest while Raven, one of the twins, and I go get what we can from the tracks then make some deductions about where to search for him. Then we shall return for both of you before we go after Strider."

"The rest will do you good," Elrohir added in support, "and will allow us to make sure you are as recovered as you think you are."

"I do not like it," Legolas replied.

"You do not have to," Elladan answered. "Please indulge our concerns, you gave us all quite a scare yesterday."

Legolas looked up at them sharply at the comment, scrutinising their faces.

"Very well," he said softly after a moment, "I shall stay here. But promise me you will take care."

"We shall," Glorfindel answered earnestly.

"I will be going to the clearing while Elrohir stays with you," Elladan added, being kind for once in regard to the prince not being able to tell them apart. "Can you remember what happened?"

Legolas hesitated for a bit then slowly answered the question. "It was like...it was like the darkness that permeated the area had suddenly solidified around me. I had been following some tracks that actually made sense when they suddenly stopped short of the tree line; I had crouched down to have a closer look when it happened." He looked up at the other elves. "Did I manage to draw my knives?"

"Sorry Legolas, you did not even manage to reach for them," Glorfindel answered, causing the other elf to sigh in disgust.

"That you thought to try says a lot for your strength," Elladan put in and Glorfindel nodded in agreement.

"I shall investigate that area myself," Glorfindel stated seriously.

"You should be going if you plan to collect us before dusk," Elrohir interrupted, having moved away from them and now returning with some food.

Even Elladan deferred to him, for once, and soon it was just Legolas and Elrohir in the cave.

"You should eat," Elrohir commented softly after a while when it looked like Legolas was just going to push the food he'd been given around the plate.

Legolas looked up at the other elf, sighed then put the plate aside. "Forgive me, I do not feel much like eating."

He sighed again when Elrohir came over to him and gently repositioned his head to where the raven haired elf could look into his eyes.

"You should have said something if you still felt nauseous," Elrohir scolded gently.

"Not nauseous as such," Legolas replied softly, "more...that food is unwelcome."

Elrohir frowned in concern. "If I make you some tea, will you at least try to drink it?"

"I will try, no guarantees though," Legolas answered.

"Good enough. I need to get some water though; will you be alright staying here?" He received a small nod in answer from the prince, collected the things he needed and made his way out of the cave.

Legolas occupied himself as best he could with the twin gone, he hated not doing anything and couldn't even fletch since his hands were still shaking from the incident the previous day, something he hoped he would not need to admit to any of his companions.

He looked up as he heard a noise outside the cave thinking it was Elrohir returning. He frowned when the other elf didn't appear after a few moments.

"Elrohir?" he called cautiously. Getting no reply he picked up his knives and got to his feet, he hesitated, then quickly wrote a short note in the dirt of the cave floor as an explanation and went to see what the noise had been.

A short while later Elrohir returned and stopped short as he entered the cave upon seeing that Legolas was not where he left him.

"Legolas?" Elrohir questioned the empty cave, alarmed and worried. It crossed his mind that the prince may have left to go to the clearing, but he'd given his word and that was something the wood elf would never break if he could help it.

The younger twin put down the water and walked over to where Legolas had been the last time he saw him, noting as he approached that his knives were gone though his bow and quiver were still there along with his cloak. Then he saw the note and felt a chill race through him.

'Heard a noise, going to investigate.'

Elrohir grabbed his own weapons and left the cave, searching as he did for Legolas' tracks as to which way he went. They went a different direction to the three who had gone to the clearing and that reassured Elrohir for a while. Then he came upon something that chilled him to the bone. The tracks came to an abrupt end with no sign that the prince had leapt into a tree or a tree close enough to do so. Abandoned in the same place were Legolas' twin knives.

In the clearing 

"Anything?" Elladan asked as Glorfindel walked back from the spot where Legolas had collapsed the previous day to where the other two were trying to make sense of the jumbled tracks.

Glorfindel sighed and shook his head. "Nothing." He glanced up at the position of the sun and continued. "We should return to the cave, we have no more time to waste on figuring these tracks out. It looks like we shall have to do a search pattern on the surrounding terrain."

Elladan had opened his mouth to answer the elven lord when he saw the blond elf's attention had been caught by something. Turning to look he saw his twin run into the clearing. All thoughts as to their next steps were chased from his mind as he turned and raced over to his brother.

"What is wrong? Is Legolas well?" he asked as he skidded to a stop in front of his twin.

"I do not know," Elrohir replied, looking visibly distressed. "I went to get water, when I got back he was gone."

"He should have known better then to sneak away," Glorfindel remarked, looking annoyed.

"He did not sneak away," Elrohir answered softly. "He left a note that he had heard a sound and was going to investigate." The other two elves looked at each other, this didn't sound good. "I followed his tracks; they stopped as though...as though he had vanished into thin air. And...And his knives were there."

The younger twin was near tears and Elladan pulled him into a hug.

"Can you show us where?" Glorfindel asked gently after a moment and got a nod from the twin in response.

Quickly the four returned to the cave, then followed Elrohir as he led them to where Legolas' tracks had vanished.


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Awakening

Story Name: Dark of Night  
Pen Name: Elena Roan  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: very dark  
Summary: When Legolas journeys from Mirkwood to Rivendell seeking answers to his unease and troubling dreams, little does he realise what awaits him and his gwador.  
Editor: Michelle  
Timeline: III 2990 (Aragorn 59 years old)  
Note: AragornStriderEstel

* * *

**Chapter 7: Dark Awakening**

For a moment he couldn't tell that he'd awoken, the darkness was nearly complete around him. He held his hand up before his eyes, fearing that he was blind, and was relieved to be able to make it out glowing faintly with his elven glow. Strengthening the glow did nothing to help him pick out the details of his surroundings though and he resigned himself to stumbling around without being able to see.

Pulling himself to his feet he had to fight to keep from reaching for a support he knew was not there as he swayed unsteadily. Obviously he still was not recovered from the previous incident nor whatever it was that had brought him to this place. He forced himself to move; deciding that doing something, even when he didn't know where he was going, was better than doing nothing.

Time seemed to have no meaning as he stumbled around, odd creeks, groans and other strange noises sounded out of the darkness. Sometimes sounding so close at hand that he flinched, expecting a captor to melt out of the darkness and take him to task for attempting to escape. Sometimes the darkness seemed denser in places, sometimes it seemed to move, causing him to flinch every time that happened.

Abruptly he caught his foot on something on the ground and it sent him sprawling face down over someone else's body. A very familiar someone.

Hardly daring to hope he found the face and increased his glow again till he could make out details of the other person's face.

"Estel!" Legolas exclaimed in relief as his sight confirmed what his touch had suggested.

His relief was short lived when he couldn't rouse the ranger. Pausing for a moment to consider his options he picked up his friend, there was no way he was leaving him there though his own balance was shaky at best, and continued trying to find an exit.

---

"Find anything?"

Glorfindel looked around at his questioner. "Not yet, we shall have to increase the search area."

Elrohir sighed and ran his hands through his black hair, prompting Glorfindel to stand and come over to him.

"We WILL find them," he stated, taking the younger elf by the shoulders, "if for no other reason that I really do NOT want to explain to either Elrond or Thranduil how I managed to lose them." The quiet comment prompted a small, half-hearted chuckle from the other elf. "Go find Elladan; I shall catch up with you. There is one last corner of this area I would like to have a closer look at."

Elrohir nodded and left the older elf to finish his investigations, though the younger twin was slowly losing his hope. They'd been looking for Estel for quite a while now, and been looking for Legolas for over a day, and they still had found no trace of either of them.

---

'This is getting old,' were the elf's first thoughts as he struggled back to consciousness yet again.

He became aware of the body underneath him and managed to push himself off of it to get a better look. As he ran his eyes over the form of his gwador (sworn brother) he suddenly realised they were no longer enveloped in the impenetrable darkness but in a sunlit clearing, though how they had gotten there escaped his memory. Glancing over his shoulder he noted with a small shock that his tracks started from nowhere just a few paces behind them and behind that was a sheer rock wall of a dead-end canyon.

Deciding he'd rather be further away from whatever caused that oddity Legolas pulled Estel into his arms with a groan, forced himself to his feet and began moving deliberately towards the exit of the canyon they were in.

It was slow going and he hadn't got very far when a nearly iridescent glowing figure appeared in the entrance, a sword held at a useable angle. Legolas felt relief flood him; he knew that stance even if he could see no features. He tried to walk towards him but felt his legs buckle, going down hard on his knees he nonetheless managed to keep Estel from hitting the ground hard. Then Glorfindel was in front of him, having sheathed his sword, let his glow die down and sprinted to the two.

"What happened?" the Balrog Slayer pressed gently, bracing the prince's shoulders.

Legolas shook his head. "I do not know." Even to his own ears his voice sounded weak and shaky. "How long?"

"You have been missing for over a day."

"It seemed like longer...and yet...like it was nowhere near that long..." Legolas said, sounding confused.

Glorfindel gently pulled Estel out of his arms and laid him on the grass, confirming as he did so that the Ranger was still alive, then got Legolas to sit down properly.

Once he was sure the prince wasn't going to pass out on him the elven lord stood and turned towards the entrance.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" he yelled, hoping that they were in earshot.

Turning back to the two there he monitored both of them, trying to reassure the shaky prince with both his words and touch while he did so. Shortly the twins came bolting into the canyon. They stopped short, their eyes going wide as they took in the tableau, then nearly threw themselves across the area between them and the three on the ground.

"What happened?" Elladan questioned Glorfindel as he quickly checked Estel and tried to rouse him while Elrohir went to Legolas.

"I heard something and came to investigate, found Legolas trying to carry Estel. I had already checked this area, there are no exits."

Elrohir frowned and looked at Legolas. "A cave?"

The prince shook his head. "Not a cave, I did not run into any walls and only tripped over one thing." He gestured with a shaky hand at Estel before continuing. "And no cave I have ever been in has been pitch black."

"How did you find your way out?"

"I do not know," Legolas looked up at them. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes, we can," Elladan said quietly. "Glorfindel, could you support him to the cave? Elrohir and I will carry Estel."

"I can walk," The prince protested.

"Humour us," Glorfindel replied, slipping the other elf's arm over his shoulders and helping him stand while the twins carefully gathered Strider into their arms.

Upon their return to the cave they found a rather panicky Raven.

"I could not find you, I thought you had vanished too," he exclaimed on seeing them, then his eyes caught on Legolas and Strider. "What happened? Are they well?"

"What happened; we are not sure. Are they well; I think that would be self-evident," Glorfindel replied, lowering Legolas to a sitting position.

"Once we have packed up and given Legolas some time to get his strength back we shall be heading straight to Rivendell," Elladan added as he and Elrohir put Strider down on one of the sleeping rolls. "If you would like you can head back to the Dùnedain camp now."

Raven shook his head. "I would rather see you clear of this area first."

Elladan nodded in understanding from where he was monitoring Strider while Elrohir brewed a sweet tea that they both hoped would help Legolas. Raven went to help Glorfindel who was packing up the camp site and keeping an eye on Legolas as he did so. Legolas for his part had his eyes firmly fixed on Strider, almost as if he believed the man would vanish if he took his eyes off him for a moment.

"Here, try to drink this," Elrohir ordered softly, crouching down in front of the wood elf and handing him the tea.

"Hannon le (thank you)," Legolas murmured and sipped at the hot liquid cautiously. Elrohir, watching him intently for a few moments, smiled and went to join his twin who was still trying to rouse Strider with a soft steady stream of elvish.


	8. Chapter 8: Dark Departure

Story Name: Dark of Night  
Pen Name: Elena Roan  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: very dark  
Summary: When Legolas journeys from Mirkwood to Rivendell seeking answers to his unease and troubling dreams, little does he realise what awaits him and his gwador.  
Editor: Michelle  
Timeline: III 2990 (Aragorn 59 years old)  
Note: AragornStriderEstel

* * *

**Chapter 8: Dark Departure**

Legolas had finished his drink a while back and was now just watching the efforts of the twins and the process of packing up the camp. They were nearly finished transferring everything to the saddlebags.

Carefully he got to his feet, and was pleased to note he was nowhere near as shaky as he had been, and walked over to the twins and Estel.

"How is he?" Legolas asked softly, crouching down next to them and ignoring the penetrating looks he got from both of them.

Finally Elrohir answered with a sigh. "No change. I will be glad when we can get him to ada (dad)."

"How are you feeling?" Elladan asked. "And no pretending you are 'fine'."

Legolas chuckled. "I feel much better than I did, my weakness must have been from overexertion." They both looked at him doubtfully so he added, "I am well."

"I doubt that," Elladan stated. "But you at least look in no danger of falling over any more. Eat, then we shall make the final decision as to whether you can ride on your own."

"Do not argue," Elrohir added when the prince opened his mouth to protest, "or we shall insist that you ride with Glorfindel." The younger twin ignored the glare the blond elf sent his way as he snapped his mouth closed.

"Once you have all eaten we can set out for Imladris," Glorfindel inserted into the conversation, coming over and handing Legolas bread and some stew that was more broth than stew. Raven was a few paces behind him with plates for the twins. Legolas glared at him but ate it slowly nonetheless.

Satisfied the three elves would eat what had been brought Glorfindel returned to the fire for his own meal as Raven collected his.

Even as he concentrated on eating the food Legolas' eyes barely left Strider's still form, to the point of breaking his gaze only as long as necessary to thank Raven when he took his empty plate from him.

The twins were trying to keep an eye on both Strider and Legolas and were relieved to note that Legolas seemed to have survived none the worse for wear, if only they could say the same about Strider.

"I shall carry Strider," Legolas stated softly as they prepared to leave once the small meal was done and cleared away.

"Legolas...," Elladan said doubtfully, only to have the prince interrupt.

"I...I need to."

Elrohir studied the blond carefully, realising that he was terrified of his gwador (sworn brother) disappearing again and probably wouldn't be able to shake that fear until they had all made it back to Imladris.

"Very well," Elrohir said slowly, after sharing a glance with his twin, "but if you start to feel the slightest bit odd you are to let us know."

Legolas agreed readily before mounting his horse and waiting for the twins to hand Estel to him.

Once the others were mounted the twins brought their horses alongside Legolas', one on each side, Glorfindel took the lead and Raven brought up the rear. All of them were glad to finally turn their horses away from the area and head out, even if one of them was still inexplicably unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9: Dark Developments

Story Name: Dark of Night  
Pen Name: Elena Roan  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of them, written purely for enjoyment.  
Rating: M  
Warnings: very dark  
Summary: When Legolas journeys from Mirkwood to Rivendell seeking answers to his unease and troubling dreams, little does he realise what awaits him and his gwador.  
Editor: Michelle  
Timeline: III 2990 (Aragorn 59 years old)  
Note: AragornStriderEstel

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dark Developments**

Glorfindel carefully guided the three horses behind him along the smoothest road he could find. Raven had taken his leave of them once they had left the area surrounding the clearing well behind them and was now on his way back to the Dùnedain camp to report to Halbarad on the events. Glorfindel glanced behind him to check on them and noted almost absently that Legolas' horse seemed to be taking greater care in the placement of her hooves than normal, probably induced by the prince's high anxiety about the still form in his arms.

With half an ear he listened to the conversation behind him, noting half absently that Legolas' replies had become more infrequent over the last hour. Abruptly the pieces clicked together in his head and sent all the warning bells inside of him ringing. Turning in his seat he looked again at those behind him, concentrating this time on Legolas' face. What he saw troubled him; the prince was no longer truly aware of what was going on around him. He glanced at Elladan and saw the older twin looking at him curiously. With a flick of his eyes he redirected the raven haired elf's attention to the blond next to him while he slowed his own horse to a stop, prompting all three horses behind him to do the same.

"Legolas?" Elladan asked softly, sidling his horse up to the prince's, "are you well?"

Elrohir came up on the other side of him when Legolas didn't respond, concern shining in his eyes.

Elladan met his twin's eyes. 'I shall take Estel on my horse, you check Legolas.'

Elrohir nodded and Elladan reached out and gently pulled Estel from the prince's arms into his own and repositioned him in front of him. While he did that Elrohir reached out and clasped Legolas' arm, speaking intently in elvish trying to get a response from the non-responsive elf.

"Why did he not say something?" Glorfindel asked worriedly, watching their actions.

"It could have been too subtle for him to notice until it was too late and then he would not have been able to even think to say anything," Elrohir answered as he continued to try and get a response from the other elf.

After trying for a while and getting no response the younger twin carefully hooked his arm around his friend's waist and pulled him off his horse and positioned him in front of him.

With a quick, "aphado (follow)." to Legolas' horse they set off again towards Imladris. As they rode Elrohir kept up a steady stream of elvish directed at Legolas in the hope it would bring him back to full consciousness.

No more than half an hour later Elrohir nearly leapt out of his skin as Legolas suddenly let out a sigh and slumped in his arms.

"El!" Elrohir called frantically as he pulled the now unconscious elf back against him and searched for his pulse.

Instantly Glorfindel spun his horse around to see what had prompted the cry and Elladan moved his horse over to his twin's. One glance was enough to tell the older twin that the prince was no longer conscious in any form.

"He breathes still?" Elladan asked already sure of the answer as his twin was not scrambling from the horse in order to try and revive the prince.

"Yes," Elrohir replied, looking up at his twin with fear in his eyes. Fear that was well placed for they still had no idea what it was that afflicted both of them.

"Then let us ride, the sooner we get to Imladris the sooner they shall be in the care of ada (dad)," Elladan stated, not intending to be harsh but rather give his brother something to focus on.

Elrohir nodded and all of them rode on, stopping only long enough to spell their horses.

---

It was just dusk when they finally rode into the courtyard of Imladris. The sight of the five of them on three horses and a riderless horse was enough to send a servant scurrying to inform Elrond of their arrival and interrupt his meal.

Within moments the Lord of Imladris, the greatest healer in Arda, was there, almost before they could dismount.

"What happened?" Elrond asked, first checking Estel then Legolas.

"We do not know," Elladan answered unhappily.

"Nothing we have tried has made any impact," Elrohir added.

Elrond looked at his two Elven sons and realised that the entire situation was wearing on them, their inability to rouse or treat their brother and friend pushing them to the limits of their endurance.

"Let us move them to the healing wing, there you can tell me everything that has happened."

The twins nodded and followed, Glorfindel following silently behind them.

If they'd hoped for a quick cure or recovery that was quickly dashed. Even Elrond couldn't summon them back to wakefulness, all attempts to discern whether they were affected by some poison met with failure.

As the days dragged on they filled the small room the two shared with the scent of athelas while they kept trying to find the cause of the strange malady. There was always one in the room watching over them.

Elladan was on duty several days later when Legolas suddenly started moving restlessly.

"Legolas," Elladan called softly, hurrying to his bed, "all is well, wake up now."

The elf didn't open his eyes but mumbled softly, "lhaew (sick)."

The soft word was barely warning enough for the older twin to grab a basin and get the wood elf on his side. He murmured soothing words while the ill elf retched violently. He suppressed his horror as he saw that what his friend was bringing up was black.

Drawn by the disturbance both Elrohir and Elrond ran into the room as the prince's heaves died down. Elladan stepped back and allowed his father to attend to Legolas. The elf still hadn't opened his eyes and fell back into unconsciousness even as Elrond tried to rouse him fully.

Elrond sighed and turned to his eldest. "What happened?"

"He began moving restlessly, I thought he was waking up," Elladan replied softly, almost despairingly, "he said 'lhaew' (sick), which I took to mean he felt ill, then he began..." He took a shaky breath, as bad as it was to see the prince like that he had held onto hope that it meant he was beginning to recover. Having him slide back into unconsciousness had dashed that hope.

Elrond reached out and grasped the younger elf's shoulder. "Do not despair, ion nín (my son). Go, take some rest."

"Ada (dad)," Elladan protested.

"You need it," Elrond cut him off gently. The situation was wearing on all of them and he knew his eldest was blaming himself, however irrationally. That Halbarad and a few Rangers had arrived the previous day and Thranduil was due in a few days was not helping any of them.

Elladan sighed and nodded before leaving the room.

Several hours later when he returned he found them cleaning up Estel after a similar episode, except the adan (human) had not roused enough to warn them.

"Are they getting better or worse?" Elladan whispered in dread.

"I do not know, ion nín (my son)," Elrond answered, wishing he had something else he could answer.

The next few days dragged by, all of them watching them hoping for a sign that it was the beginning of recovery and not the beginning of the end.

---

He drifted towards consciousness, after how long he had no idea. But given that no parts of his body were screaming in pain he had a feeling it had been a while. Blinking he found himself looking up at the ceiling of a healing wing room.

Looking around he wondered how he had landed here this time, especially when the last thing he remembered was nowhere near the elven sanctuary. His eyes alighted on two elves talking softly near the entrance, his brothers. They looked worried and he regretted having caused that worry.

Elladan and Elrohir talked softly, Thranduil had arrived and Elrond had gone to meet him and hopefully prepare him somewhat for his son's condition. Elladan glanced over his twin's shoulder at the two beds and froze as his eyes met the rather foggy but alert grey eyes of his human brother.

"Estel?" he barely breathed, hardly daring to hope. He pushed past his twin and nearly ran to the bed. "How do you feel? Do you know who I am?" The last question got a strange look from Estel before he answered.

"I feel quite well. And of course I know who you are, Elladan. Why would I not? What happened this time?"

Elladan allowed a tense but relieved smile to form on his face while Elrohir answered.

"I wish we knew what had happened, muindor (brother). Do you remember anything?"

Estel frowned, trying to remember, but all that he could remember was his horse screaming in terror. "What happened to my horse?"

The twins shared a look, then Elrohir slipped out of the room to go find Elrond. After he'd left Estel fixed his gaze on Elladan.

"Elladan?"

"Your horse is dead," Elladan stated with a sigh. "I am sorry."

"Oh."

"I hope you are not going to say that about my horse," another voice interjected, causing Elladan to spin around and look at the other bed.

"Legolas!" Elladan exclaimed. "How do you feel?"

"Well," Legolas replied, starting to sit up only to have the twin push him back down. "What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

Estel rolled onto his side to watch the conversation, a frown on his face as he took in that Legolas had obviously been in the same condition as he yet he couldn't remember his gwador (sworn brother) being anywhere near him.

"We were returning to Imladris after having found Estel...and...then nothing," Legolas answered with a frown. "What happened?"

Any reply that Elladan could come up with was interrupted by the return of Elrohir with Elrond and Thranduil hovering behind them.

Aragorn and Legolas shared a resigned look as Elrond began to check them over thoroughly and throw question after question at them. As comforting as the familiar fussing by the family was, neither of them could shake the terror they felt at what had happened. They were warriors, trained to fight the Shadow of Mordor and they were good at it. But this was not something they could draw a sword on or shoot an arrow into. They couldn't even name what it was and have something to give what they'd been through substance. Both elf and human hoped that they never encountered it again.

* * *

_Author Note: Please stay tuned for the sequal; "Echo of the Night"_


End file.
